Weird Meets Weird
by SuperGroverAway
Summary: A dimensional trip takes a pair of teens to a world they've never been to before. But despite how normal everything seems, the twin siblings they encounter aren't all that put off by the sudden appearance of two new faces.
1. Weird Meets Weird

Well after doing some experimenting, 9t seems I've managed to create a very, very, vey, very niche little drabble-y fic, to say the least. Not only is it a Gravity Falls and Star Vs. the Forces of Evil crossover, the Gravity Falls part of it comes from the Future-Pines AU I've developed and written overly-extensively about (if you're not familiar with it, just go to my profile and prepare to be inundated.)

For the (possibly very, very, very small) cross-section of my usual readers that watch and like both shows, I hope you enjoy this oddity I cooked up! It's only one little story for now, but we'll wait and see if I can cook up anything similar later on down the road! - **_SGA_**

* * *

"...Okay, so….uh….."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just….wait, so….okay, I'm sorry, but let me get this all straight one just more time." The teen politely asked as tried to wrap his head around the situation. "You watched us fall into your world, then were told that we got here with dimensional scissors and that one of us is a magical princess from another world that's separate from the one that I'm from, and….you're honestly just fine with that? Seriously, no big deal at all?"

The near-identical young man and woman both nodded jointly in casual affirmation before the latter erupted with bubbly giggles.

"We said it twice before already! So why would it be a big weird deal the third time you asked?" She laughed. "Silly!"

"I mean, this definitely a first for us," Admitted the young man, who was quick to clarify "But just with the specifics, and not so much what's happened in general. This actually isn't the first time that we've seen someone come out of another dimension." .

"And not the weirdest thing we've seen ever!" Added his sister. "If anything, you two are low, low, looooow on that list!"

"See, Marco?" The teen's friend and dimensional travelmate smirked triumphantly from not too far away. "Told you they meant it the first time they said it! They're totally okay with us! Isn't that right Mar….uuuhhh, wait, no, hold on, don't tell me, don't tell me, iiiiit's…..Mabel?"

"Yes indeedy!" Mabel Pines gestured back. "And you're….Star, right?"

"Uh-huh, thaaaat's me! Star Butterfly!" She proudly announced, and the young woman clapped her rosy cheeks and let out a squeal.

"Ooooohhhhh, that has to be the best, name, EVER!" Mabel proclaimed with delight. Star beamed happily at the enthusiastic compliment and performed a thank-you bow.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck and smiled weakly at the Pines siblings. "Uh….huh. Okay, then. Sorry about getting so weird, I guess I was just...pretty surprised by the easy reception."

"Don't worry, it's cool. We're no strangers to weirdness." Assured Dipper. "Trust me when I say that we deal with quite a lot of it."

"But thankfully not everywhere! Or all the time either. Mostly just around here when we visit our great uncles,because it's like, Cray-Cray Central. But when freaky stuff does come up, we're pretty much total pros at handling it." Mabel then clasped her hands and excitedly leaned in close. "So! Now all that's finally out of the way, how about you join us and the rest of our family for dinner?"

"Wait, really?" Asked Marco, surprised yet again by the Pines quick acceptance and hospitality. "Well...I mean, that does sound nice, but…..we just kind of showed up out of nowhere, and you barely even know who we-"

"Pffft! Don't worry about it! Strangers are just people you haven't made friends with!" Mabel cheerily brushed aside his objections. "We can set up a couple extra places at the table, easy. And Soos is making his famous tacos tonight, and there's always plenty enough to go around!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem at all. And I'd honestly really like to hear more about what things are like on your end." Dipper then stepped that last remark back a little lest he came off as over-curious, knowing all too well that he could definitely be hyper-inquisitive to a fault at all. "I mean, we'd all really like to hear more."

"Thanks, but…." Marco was still being over-cautiously polite about the affair. "But….we probably shouldn't."

"Why not?" Mabel protested.

"It's no offense to you guys or anything. Honest! It just feels kind of...just like, really rude on our part. I mean, we totally messed up where we were going, crashed your world from out of the blue, and so I don't want you to feel pressured or anything to feed Star and…..Star? Star?"

His best friend had long since left the conversation. She was now currently and fully occupied with the little tots that were crowding around her. Star's eyes sparkled brightly with sheer joy as the children looked up at her with their big eager gazes.

"So awe you a pwincess?" Gladys asked as she bounced up and down.

"No, she's notta princess!" Finn gave his own opinion. "Lookit, she's gotta wand. That means she's a….a wizard! A girl-wizard! With magic powers an' stuff!"

"Pwincesses can be magicky too!" The little girl argued with her brother. Star tittered uncontrollably at the sight that the two tiny identical twins cut.

"Lucky for you little cutie pies, I'm both! Princess AND magic-wielder extraordinaire!" She performed a graceful twirl on her toes, and with a blast of her wand she created a small burst of fireworks that crackled up into the air. The children gasped loudly with awe.

"Ahbwa!" Phoebe squeaked excitedly as she clutched the teen's leg and watched the swirl of colors sparking above them. The little baby redhead made Star squeeze her fists and coo involuntarily.

"...Star? Star!" Marco kept calling impatiently. "Staaarrrr!"

"What?" She finally noticed.

"We should probably get going back-" He tried to suggest, and was immediately met with protest.

"What? Nooooo! These people are soooo nice! They just asked us to stay around for a bit, and look! Marco, just look!" With a sweep of her arms she gathered Mabel's twins and Dipper's little daughter up into her hold. "Have you ever seen babies this adorable in your whole entire life?"

"Star-"

"Babies, Marco! Baaaaaaaay-bieeeeeeees!" The smitten girl cooed as she flashed him doe eyes.

"Star, we totally crashed their dimension. It'd probably-"

"Nuh-uh!" If he wasn't going to give in easily, then neither would she. After cutting him off with a blunt refusal, Star turned on a dime and raced off around the Mystery Shack.

"Wait, Star! Star! Hey!" Marco yelled as he took off. "STAR!"

"Can't hear yooooooou! Too busy going off to have fun with my new buds!" She sang back. The tiny twins just cheered loudly in agreement, while Phoebe clung tightly to their strange but intriguing new friend. While one teen chased the other, the unfazed elder twins calmly watched on.

"I think they're probably sticking around." Dipper confidently concluded. He of all people know how futile it could be to try argue against strong-spirited women, thanks to being a twin sibling to one and a husband to a tough-as-nails lumberjill.

"Sounds good to me! I'll tell everyone that we got some guests joining us." Mabel rubbed her hands with happy anticipation. "Oooh, before I do that…. Hey! Hey! Star and Marco! I'm going inside. Either of you two want a drink or anything?"

"What do you have?" Star breathlessly replied.

"Soda, water, and a fresh pitcher of Mabel Juice-"

"I don't know what that last one is, but I'm pretty sure I want it!" Star said excitedly as she passed the siblings by, all while still carrying all the children and evading the panting Marco.

Mabel turned to her brother and flashed him one of the biggest, toothiest smiles that he had ever seen in his entire life. "Ooooohh, I DEFINITELY like her….."


	2. Part-Time Job From Another Dimension

Well, I definitely wasn't expecting a reception to that first little crossover experiment like the one I received (to be honest, I wasn't expecting at all!) So in accordance with a few requests, I've decided to upload the other little crossover experiment that I did this week when I was toying around with new ideas.

As always, I hope that all you folks enjoy! - _**SGA**_

* * *

"Heeeey, bro-bro! Heeeey Wen-Wen!" The young woman greeted as she let her twin and sister-in-law into her house. She then shoved her face right at the redheaded tyke in Wendy's arms and peppered both the baby's freckled cheeks with a kiss each. "And how's my little Fee-Fee doing?"

"Hey Mabel-" Dipper was nearly sent toppling over when his niece and nephew charged top-speed into his legs. After giving him a welcoming squeeze, they surrounded their aunt and bounced up and down impatiently as if they were made of rubber. As per routine, Wendy lowered Phoebe so she could get a hug from each of her over-adoring cousins.

"Sup, dudes?" The wiry redhead knelt down to make herself more level with the little twins

"Aunt Wenny! Aunt Wenny! Aunt Wenny! We're having PIZZA TONIGHT!" Finn and his sister were both fit to bursting with excitement, just like there were every Friday night.

"Pizza anna movie!" added Gladys.

"Awww yeah it is." The redhead tucked her daughter in one wiry arm to give her niece and nephew a fistbump each.

"So, are we all good to go?" Dipper asked as he removed his coat.

"Halfway there!" Replied his twin. "Got a movie picked out, and was just about to call in our order.

"I'll take care that, then. What do we want, one large cheese and one large pepperoni?" He offered.

"Hmmm….the usual's always pretty good….but maybe we should try spicing things up with something new!" Mabel suggested thoughtfully.

"Get some pizza, leave it here with the kids and we go and hit the bar?" Wendy joked before they took up a debate on dinner.

But they had barely started discussing whether they wanted to place mozzarella sticks or buffalo wings with their order when they were interrupted by a sudden barrage of furious knocking on the door. Everyone shared curious looks. After a puzzled pause, Mabel answered it.

"...Hello?" She peeked her head out. "Whoa!"

"Hiiii!" The blonder teen on the doorstep spread her arms wide and greeted everyone enthusiastically. It was none other than Star Butterfly herself, Princess and Future-Queen of the land of Mewni, current resident of a different-dimensional planet earth, and wielder of incredible magical power that was only growing stronger with each passing day.

She had also been the emergency babysitter for the last few months and counting. The peculiar arrangement that had been in place ever since she Marco had accidentally wound up in Gravity Falls over the most recent summer one day, and during that first fateful encounter she had immediately and strongly hit it off with Mabel. But more importantly, she had been totally and utterly smitten with the youngest generation of Pines.

"STAR!"

"STAH!"

Finn and Gladys whooped with delight at the familiar face and immediately threw themselves at her. The princess was more than happy to sweep the pair up into an enormous bear hug.

"My cuties!" She crooned ecstatically. "Oooh, and I can't forget about my littlest sweetie too-ooooo! Hey Wendy, just 'scuuuuuse me!"

With the utmost awkwardness she collected Phoebe into the group crush, and the baby redhead was more than happy to cuddle against their other-dimensional babysitter.

"Uh, hey Star." Wendy shot her husband and sister-in-law a puzzled glance.

"Is….is everything okay?" Dipper pried.

"What? Oh, of course it is! I'm just doin' my job!" The girl proudly announced with a perky smile.

"What job?"

"Caring for all my babes!" She matter-of-factly answered, then adoringly nuzzled the trio of tots in her hold.

"...What is happening right now?" Wendy asked out loud. Star finally noticed the adult's bemused expression.

"Ooooh! Wait, I didn't tell you about…..whoops! Hold on!" Star put down the kids, or at least tried to. It was only after a bit of effort, some reassurances and a few pats on the head was she able to get them all to actually let go of her. She then slipped outside, rooted around the front of the house and started tugging at a small half-buried stone. A few pulls later it popped up, revealing an underside that glowed with an intense psychedelic rainbow swirl.

"Whooooaaaaa." Mabel was immediately entranced by the sight.

"Okay…..and that's supposed to be…" Dipper asked.

"Just a little something I picked up at Quest Buy! Don't worry, I buried one near yours and Wendy's place too!"

"Wait, what?" The young man tried to pry, but was drowned out by her chatter.

"Don't worry, it's just a standard magical alert system! No need to pay me back. See, now when you need someone to look after the babies, this little beauty detects it, sends an alert my way, and BOOM! All I gotta do is a snip of clip dimensional scissors later and the Best Babysitter in the World is ready for action!" She explained, followed by a twirl and a sweep of her arms.

"Uh….oooohh!" Mabel blushed. "Wow. Star, that's…..really thoughtful of you, but-"

"I know, right? You don't even need to do a messaging spell anymore in case you guys gotta run out and handle some of your own crazy stuff! If you need me, I'll be there in a snap!" It took a few tries, but she was finally able to snap her fingers for emphasis. She then looked at the young mother's glowing red face and asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Um…...well, you see…." Mabel rubbed the back of her neck. This wasn't going to be easy to say, especially to such an eager soul. "It's nice that you popped all the way into our world like this, but-"

Wendy put a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder, and with just one nod she motioned that she'd take it from here here. "Sorry. We're actually good here for tonight."

Star's face instantly fell. "Huh?"

"Yeah, we don't-"

"But the alert!" Star pointed to the underside of the enchanted stone. "I set it especially for when the babies need a-"

"Yeeeaaah, about that. I just did a stupid joke about us going out on the town and leaving the kids behind, and….uh, yeah. I was only kidding around, but I guess your like….babysitter-rock-whatever thought I was being serious."

"So…..you don't need…." The crestfallen teen pointed to herself.

"No, it was just me messing around." The lumberjill shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, that was all totally my bad."

"Oh…..ooohhhhh, okay." The girl's shoulders sagged. "Sorry about barging in like that. Looks like I set the sensitivity on the alert too high. I can try and fix that….um, next time, when you, uh….actually need me."

"Youah not stayin'?" Gladys chirped confusedly. Despite the smile she tried to slap on, there was no doubt that Star looked more disappointed than the kids by leaps and bounds as she knelt down.

"Sorry, sweetie. Your Star just dropped by because of an oopsie." She followed by a heavy sigh.

The scene couldn't possibly be any sadder. Dipper and Mabel silently looked to one another, and without uttering a single word they agreed that it was pretty obvious what had to be done now.

"Hey, just because we're not going out doesn't mean you can't stick around for the evening-" Mabel barely finished making her offer before the girl shot straight to her feet and clenched her fists.

"You mean it?" She asked with a tone dripping with hope.

"Yeah, of course! I mean it one million percent!" Mabel crossed her heart, then spread her sweeter-sleeved arms wide. "You're our friend! And that means you're always, always, always welcome here to-"

In an instant her mood had made a total turnaround. After hugging Mabel, she knelt down and beamed brightly at the kids.

"Okay, change of plans! Looks like we got ourselves a Starry night!" After she fired off a celebratory blast of color from her wand she greedily swept all the children back up into her all-encompassing hold.

"Yaaaay! Starry Night!" Finn cheered.

"Stah! Stah! Stah!" Gladys didn't waste any time now that one of their favorite playmates was officially staying over for a little while. "Can we play Space-Ninjas?"

"Can we? Ain't nobody gonna stop us from playing space ninjas!" She put them down and announced, "The Mecha-Queen of the Asteroid Narwhals is gonna get yoooooou! Activating Laser Horn!"

The twins squealed with laughter as they raced off into the living room and covered their retreat with imaginary throwing stars. Phoebe tried to toddle afterwards and fell flat on her belly. She was swept up by Star and propped up onto the teen's shoulders.

"Looks like you're my pilot, sweetie!" She announced with a grin before mechanically marching off after the others. "Time to engage our space-ninja trackers! Oooohhhh, watch out! I'm detecting high levels of awesome galactic ninja power nearby….."

"It looks like we got an extra guest for Pizza Night." Dipper laughed.

"Yeah we do!" Mabel was already busy snapping as many photos on her phone as she could before teen and kids vanished from sight.

"Sooooo, are we gonna have pay her the usual ten-fifty an hour before she leaves later, or what?" Wendy asked with a chuckle.

Dipper listened to the joyous ruckus filling his sister's little home and replied, "Maybe, but I'm not sure if that's gonna be necessary. Sounds like she's already got everything she wants out of tonight…."


	3. Restraint

Well, here we go again - same basic overly cutesy fluffy material that I've always churned out in spades, except now being drawn from two separate cartoon sources at once. That's just the way the creative gears are whirling these days, so I hope you enjoy these latest quick little oddity I whipped up this week! - **_SGA_**

* * *

"Hellooooo! I'm baaa-aaack!" Feeling energized and filled to the brim with fresh endorphins, Mabel Pines was full of even more cheer than the usual as she returned from her spin class. As soon as she entered her home, a excited little pig enthusiastically greeted her at the front door with a loud oink and a shake of his chubby rump.

"Hi Waddles! And how's my little gentleman doing?" While she affectionately scratched Waddles IV behind his floppy pink and brown-speckled ears, a teenage girl bounced in from the living room. The young mother beamed warmly at her otherdimensional babysitter.

"Hey, Star-Bright! How are you doin'?" Mabel chirped. Star pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh! The cuties just went down."

"Ooooh, my babies went down to Napville?"

Nodding, Star guided the her into the living room. Completely exhausted from some intense playtime, Mabel's two little twins lay curled up against one another in a deep sleep on the carpet floor, with one of their mother's hand-knitted blankets thoughtfully draped over the two of them.

"Awwww!" Mabel proceeded to whip out her phone, snap at least a half dozen photos and then immediately send them off her twin, sister-in-law, grunkles, Soos, Melody, and Pacifica, as per routine whenever she captured her children being particularly cute. She then gave Star a big grin. "It looks like the Crown Princess of Babysitonia did it again! Awesome job!"

"Thanks." Star said with a bit noticeable force to her smile. It quickly became quite plain to Mabel that something was amiss here.

"Is uh….is everything okay here?"

"Yeah, course it is! Why wouldn't it be? It's always okay when I'm in charge here! Yup. Totallyyyyy, completelyyyy, super ok!"

"Did Finn and Gladys give you any trouble?" Mabel checked.

"No trouble at all! Everything's fine. Especially right now! Yup, everything's fine, juuuuust fine!" Star tried to reassure her, to no avail. As an absolutely terrible liar herself, Mabel Pines could tell when someone was fighting a losing battle to hide a truth.

"Star, what's wrong?" She asked in a stronger, more parental tone usually reserved for her tots (and sometimes Dipper when he clearly had something stirring up his infamous anxiety). Star chewed her lip as she glanced back and forth a few times between Mabel and her tiny miniatures. It wasn't long at all before she broke down.

"I know they're sleeping right now, but they….they just…."

"They just what?"

"They just look sooooo cuuuuuuute right now!" She gasped. "Look, I know I shouldn't, but I almost feel like I'm gonna burst if I….if I….."

"If what?" mabel leaned in closer. The poor girl looked like she was going to burst.

"Pleeeeease, can I give them a boop?"

"A boop?"

"Please? Pleeeease? It doesn't even have to be for both of them! Just one! It'll be so gentle, I swear! They won't feel a thing! You can even pick which one I can do it to! Just….one boop?"

She crossed an X over her left shoulder, which Mabel guessed was the customary way of making an oath back in her babysitter's homeland.

"Wait, is that all?" Asked the curiously amused mother.

"Yes, that's all! Just ooonne boopity boop. " Star repeated hopefully, but thankfully she already had no need to press her case any further.

"Yeah, of course!" Mabel welcomingly agreed without the slightest hesitation. "Go ahead!"

"Really? I can boop?"

"Just do it nice and soft, okay?"

The smile of anticipation that Star sprouted stretched so wide that it almost split her face in two. She tiptoed over to the tykes and knelt down as silently as she could. The teen held her breath as she touched each of the twins delicately upon their button noses. Finn merely stirred slightly, while Gladys continued her deep slumber uninterrupted. Star let out a heavy breath, and for a moment it looked like she was going to melt from indescribable delight.

"So…..cuuuutttte….." Her voice rose several octaves in just one happy whisper.

Grinning uncontrollably, Mabel herded her into the kitchen, with Waddles IV trundling after the both of them. Once they had some distance between themselves and the sleeping twins, the parent then asked, "Okay missy, now what was that all about?"

"I just wanted to make sure with you that a booping was okay before I tried one on my own." Star said sheepishly, then let out a hoarse chuckle. "So, I'm gonna guess that kiiiinda wasn't necessary wast it?"

"Oh yeah, you definitely didn't have to wait and ask like that. Though it was nice of you to be so thoughtful about it!" After making a mental note to give her a nice tip, Mabel giggled. "I'm actually surprised you even lasted until I got back! My sweeties two of the most boopable cutie-pies ever."

"I knooooooow." Star crooned in sound agreement, followed by an awkward lap. "Sorry if things got kinda weird back there. I just….see, I've had some boops that have backfired pretty badly on me."

"Well the welcome to the club! You and me both, sister!" Mabel decided that her post-workout shower could wait. In no time she had some homemade cookies on the table and a kettle on the stove.

"You too?" Star asked excitedly, then shoved no less than three cookies at once into her mouth. Mabel nodded as she took a seat.

"Oh yeah, my disaster-boops go way, way, waaaaay back." The young woman began to gab away. "You won't believe how many animals at petting zoos will go into total jerk-mode as soon as you give them one teensy tiny little poke on the….."


	4. Returning the Favor

Sorry there hasn't been much from me as of late - a whole range of family stuff and odds and ends are currently working very effectively together in keeping me occupied. However, while geeking out again with Bitter Knitter relatively recently (the friend who helped me come up with with the whole Future-Pines AU) I was at least able to come up with one more little piece to add to this odd mishmash of a crossover (this AU for my AU, if you will).

I hope you enjoy this latest little drabble as I try and steer things back full circle!

\- **_SGA_**

* * *

"...So you're _sure_ you're going to be okay?"

It was proving more difficult than anyone anticipated for the young man to simply leave the house and enjoy his first night out with his wife in ages. After asking the question for what must have been at least the fifth time in the last several minutes, he leaned over to check again on the squirming, smiling little boy lying in the arms of one of the two babysitters. The baby broke out into a toothless smile at the familiar face hovering over him.

"Yeah-huh! We'll be juuuuust fine!" Assured one of the teenagers.

"Things are gonna be one million percent okay here tonight, at least." Said the other with a big grin.

After making sure that his tiny son was just as happy and healthy and totally fine as he had been just a minute ago, Marco planted a quick kissed on the little olive-skinned boy's forehead.

"Alright. Just remember, Orion's schedule is on the fridge and the dining room table. He'll need his bottle in about half an hour, and after that he should be put down for bed. If you need us, I put the phone numbers-"

"Numbers for the restaurant and your guys' phones are also on the fridge, by the TV, and on the kitchen table. And also taped to every wall, glued to our backs, written on the living room ceiling, meow meow meow meow meow….." One of the teens flapped her hands as she exaggerated for comic effect. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Hey-"

"Oh, c'mon!" A giggling Star gave him a hearty slap on the back. "That was prime comedy and you know it."

"Yeah, ease up!" The teen wiped some purple-and-blue highlighted hair from her face and beamed. "We've told you, we've got this!"

"You're dealing with the dream team right here!" Her brother claimed, and the two siblings confidently fist-bumped one another.

"Yeah we are!" Star raised her hands with a jingle of brightly colored and bejeweled bracelets and received a high-five from each of the twins.

"I just want to make sure." Marco said defensively.

"C'mon Marco, it'll be juuuuuust fine." His spouse gave him a peck, then proceeded to bombard their son's yellow star-marked cheeks with a flurry of kisses. "Isn't that right? You're going to have sooooooo much fun tonight, aren't you cutie pie?"

Finn nodded reassuringly to Marco. "Don't worry, it'll be more fine here than you'll be able to possibly imagine. Just like at us!,If Aunt Star was able to deal with me AND my sis at the same time when we were all tiny and crazy, then the both of us can handle the lil' gentleman here-"

A phone alarm went off with a loud chime. Gladys perked up immediately.

"Okay, maca-broni! Ten minutes are UP! My turn!"

It was with a hefty amount of none-too-subtle reluctance that Finn handed Orion over into his sibling's waiting hold. She nuzzled his chubby cheeks, then smirked at the look on her twin's face face.

"Oh, don't be such a Pouty-Pete." She said as she set her phone. "You'll get him back for your next turn in just a few minutes-"

"Not just a few minutes; TEN minutes. Ten." He specially reminded. Finn pointed to her phone and the fact that she had clearly just set it to twenty minutes, despite her attempts to keep the screen out of sight. Gladys turned a little scarlet, and as she tried to put on a less-than-believable look of surprise.

"Uh, whoops! Looks like my finger slipped back there. Good eye-"

"That wasn't a slip."

"Yes it was! My finger's all slippery from….from….uhhh….look how drooly Orion is right now! I got-"

"Nuh-uh. You tried to cheat. You only get five minutes this turn."

"Five? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nuh-uh, ten minutes each. That was YOUR rule, mister."

"Well I'm making a new rule that says…."

Still giggling nonstop, Star elbowed Marco. "Sooooo, you ready to leave noooow? Or does Mister Safety still have to stick around for a while?"

After Marco watched their babysitters continue to debate over who got to adoringly cuddle their child for a few moments, he managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I think I've finally good." But before he could finish turning towards the door, he paused and glance back at the arguing siblings. "But maybe-"

"Nope, you said it, it's official, we're outta here!" Star's eyes glowed briefly with a whitish-blue shine, and a small burst of magical energy forced her husband out the door.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" He yelped. "I just thought that-"

"They're just nuts for our cutie-pie, that's all. They're twins, they're awesome at figuring out to share. We've got nooooottthing to worry about. I mean, it's definitely not going to be a repeat of the first time I got my hands of them when they were tiny little hyper-sweeties. Rememberrrrrr?"

"Good point." Marco conceded as he recalled that fateful first visit, and shook his head. "No lie, I seriously thought I was going to need a crowbar to pry them out of your arms..."


End file.
